This invention relates to a ski the stiffness characteristics whereof may be varied.
It is known that, depending on the skiing discipline practiced, one must select ski having certain characteristics.
Also known is that the ski characteristics must be different, depending on whether the athlete is involved in a skiing event, or for example, in skiing for training purposes or just the fun of it.
The snow characteristics also would require the availability of an implement each time different.
Heretofore, the problem has been solved by using different skis to meet changing situations.
A complete skier, who intends to practice a number of specialties, shoud, therefore, have various ski types available, thus facing considerable expense and still without fully solving the problem at that.